


Don't Sweat It

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Good Omens Two Shots [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Language, Licking, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: Aziraphale decides that he wants to try to lose weight and takes up exercising. Crowley comes home and finds him in workout clothes. He likes what he sees.





	1. Exercise

Aziraphale did not like sweating. He also disliked breathing hard, experiencing muscle cramps, and wearing shorts. Currently, however, he was doing all of those things and not enjoying it one jot. 

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the comment Gabriel had made to him just before the "Nonpocalypse", as Crowley had taken to calling it. That he ought to "lose the gut". He'd decided that maybe there was something to that advice and resolved to try and lose some weight. He couldn't bring himself to stop eating - he loved food far too much, and besides, Crowley was likely to notice - and so he'd miracled himself a treadmill and taken up jogging. He hated it more than he'd thought an angel could hate anything, but he hoped that eventually he'd get used to the pain it produced and he'd lose a stone or so. He'd like to keep his corporation in better shape, especially now that he had a  _ boyfriend.  _

Aziraphale blushed slightly when he thought of Crowley, his lean, handsome demon with his golden eyes and his unwavering kindness. They'd been together "officially", as it were, for a few months already, and Aziraphale was starting to think about marrying him. He wasn't sure whether Crowley would be interested in such a mortal ritual, but Aziraphale had always found the idea of marriage terribly romantic. Must be all the Shakespeare, he thought.

He hadn't told Crowley that he'd started exercising, partly because he was embarrassed and partly because he hoped that eventually Crowley would say "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about you, angel. You look...sexier, somehow. I like it." 

The image gave Aziraphale the strength to run a little faster. The idea of Crowley finding him sexy was a strong motivator. 

Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Aziraphale glanced at the clock built into the treadmill. Crowley had gone to the shop about fifteen minutes before, which meant he would probably be back soon. Aziraphale didn't want to greet his lover panting and coated in sweat, and he  _ certainly  _ didn't want to greet him wearing shorts of all things...but he was so close to a new record in jogging time, and he was pretty sure he could make it if he just kept it up a bit longer. So he kept on, determinedly focusing on the movement of his legs, eyes rooted to the treadmill timer. 

It was for this reason that he missed the door opening to let his demon in. He didn't notice that Crowley had arrived until he heard his voice. 

"Angel, I couldn't find the kind of fish you said you wanted, but I got some salmon instead. Sorry, I hope I can still-"

Aziraphale stood next to the treadmill, doubled over, hands on his knees, panting, sweat dripping onto the floor. As soon as he'd heard Crowley's voice he'd stopped the treadmill and slid backwards onto the floor, and his heart was still pounding wildly. 

In an instant, Crowley was beside him, the groceries having fallen to the floor. "Head above your heart, angel, that's it. Come on, deep breaths. Walk with me, nice and slow; you really shouldn't go from running to standing still like that…" Heedless of the sweat that coated Aziraphale's skin, Crowley guided him in a slow circle. Aziraphale felt his pulse slow down. 

"That's it," Crowley said softly, and gently lowered Aziraphale into a chair. Still breathing harder than normal, Aziraphale leaned forward, head between his knees, breathing slowly in and out. 

"Have to remember the limits of these human bodies, angel," Crowley said. He kissed the top of Aziraphale's head and went back to the groceries to put them away, leaving Aziraphale in the chair. Crowley then seemed to realize what Aziraphale had been doing, and he asked, a bit incredulously, "When did you get a treadmill, and why were you running on it?"

"Trying to lose...weight," Aziraphale said, head still down, face flushing with humiliation. 

"Why?" Crowley asked, sounding genuinely surprised. 

Aziraphale waved a hand. "My corporation's a bit...out of shape, I'm afraid," he explained, still staring at the floor. "I'm trying to fix it."

"Fix it?" Crowley repeated. "There's nothing the matter with it, angel. Have you looked at yourself in that outfit? I'm struggling to keep my cock in my trousers as we speak!" 

That got Aziraphale's attention. He raised his face and met Crowley's eyes, which were now uncovered and full of a gentle, teasing light. "You...you  _ like  _ this?" the angel stammered.

"What a question! Of course I like it; I'm very attracted to you. You know that. Where is all this coming from, anyway?" Crowley put the last of the shopping into a cabinet and returned to sit across from Aziraphale, who crossed his legs self-consciously. 

Crowley clicked his tongue. "None of that, now, angel. I've seen you naked plenty of times; why don't you want me to see you in shorts?" 

"Well, it's not exactly dignified, is it?" Aziraphale said in frustration. 

"Well, I don't exactly give a fuck, do I? Angel, I love you, and I love your body. And my cock might actually explode if you don't let me see those luscious legs." 

Aziraphale's lips twitched. He uncrossed his legs.

"Mmm," Crowley said, staring at them. "You are a sight to behold, love. Every bit of you." 

Aziraphale blushed and looked away. 

"But you didn't answer my question," Crowley observed. "Why the sudden worry about your weight?"

Aziraphale stared down at his hands. "You'll think it's stupid," he mumbled. 

"Lovey, please tell me." 

Aziraphale sighed. "Gabriel said I should 'lose the gut'," he admitted.

Crowley's face darkened. "Screw Gabriel. I saw what he really thinks of you, angel. He doesn't care about you, and he doesn't control you either. You don't need to feel obligated to do anything he says."

"I know," Aziraphale said. "But I thought...I thought you might like me better if I lost some weight," he said quietly. 

Crowley stared at him, open-mouthed, for a moment before he spoke again. "Aziraphale, I have been madly in love with you for thousands of years. I have  _ desired  _ you for even longer than that. Everything about you is perfect to me." 

Aziraphale looked at him again, his cheeks warm from the praise. "So you don't think I should exercise?" he asked. 

"Well, now, I didn't say that," Crowley replied. "If you  _ want _ to exercise, then by all means, go for it. I just don't think you should do it because of what  _ Gabriel- _ " he nearly spat the archangel's name "-wants, or because it's what you think  _ I  _ might want. If you choose to do it, choose it because it's what  _ you  _ want." He stood up and came over to wrap an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders. He kissed the angel on the temple. 

"Don't; I'm all sweaty," Aziraphale said. 

"So? Just gives me an excuse to shower with you." 

Aziraphale laughed weakly. "I think I'd like to try to exercise sometimes," he said. "I'd like to look a bit...thinner."

"Ok," Crowley said. "Then I support you. As long as it's what you want." He leaned over to kiss Aziraphale on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Crowley smiled mischievously and glanced down at Aziraphale's lap. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to stand up for me?" he asked. 

"To what purpose, dear?"

"A demonic one." Crowley turned the full power of his snake-like eyes on Aziraphale, who shivered a little and then stood up. 

"Oooh, angel." Crowley lowered himself to his knees and began tracing his tongue up the inside of Aziraphale's left thigh. Aziraphale gave a little groan and gripped the back of the chair for support. 

Crowley licked both of his angel's thighs, then pressed his face into Aziraphale's stomach. Aziraphale closed his eyes, enjoying his boyfriend's hungry but gentle touch. 

"Gorgeous," Crowley whispered, running his tongue over the line of skin between Aziraphale's shirt and his shorts. "My sexy, beautiful angel."

"Crowley…" 

"Can I, angel?" Crowley asked, cutting his eyes at the swell in the shorts that showed where Aziraphale's penis was. "Can I touch…?" 

"Yes, please," Aziraphale replied, and then, to his surprise, instead of touching with his hand, Crowley began to mouth at his cock through the fabric. The demon gave a little moan of happiness as he wrapped his hands around the angel's thighs to press him closer. 

_ "Oh,"  _ Aziraphale moaned. "Oh, darling…"

Crowley's only reply was to tongue at Aziraphale, who Made an Effort and began to get hard. 

After a moment, Crowley pulled away and smiled at Aziraphale. "Shall we get dinner started and continue this later, angel?" he asked, smiling innocently as if he hadn't just given Aziraphale a throbbing erection. 

"Oh, you serpent," Aziraphale said, but he grinned. "I'm going to have a shower first, dear."

"Hm, alright, but don't touch yourself." Crowley bared his teeth. "I'll know."

"Ooh, Crowley. Feeling dominant today, are we?"

"You'll find out," Crowley replied, licking his lips. "I'll get dinner started, angel."

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley had taken it upon himself to learn to cook lately, simply because he knew how much Aziraphale loved food. He'd also begun eating more frequently himself. 

"Ok," Aziraphale said. He gave Crowley a quick kiss and then went to take a shower. 


	2. Impatient

"Did you touch yourself?" Crowley's nostrils flared as he circled the damp-haired, robe-clad angel, sniffing like a hound. He was still wearing his sunglasses, but Aziraphale could just see his sharp, snakelike eyes through them, scrutinizing him.

"I thought you said you'd know." Aziraphale stood perfectly still, letting Crowley take in his scent.

Crowley hissed. "I just want to see if you'll tell me the truth, angel." He thrust his face under Aziraphale's jaw and ran his nose and lips up the angel's neck, tasting the newly-clean skin. "Tell me."

Aziraphale closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I touched myself.”

Like a viper, Crowley struck. He bit, hard, into the flesh at the back of Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale flinched and made a sound of pained surprise.

“I told you not to,” Crowley growled into Aziraphale’s ear. He ran his teeth from the bone at the top of Aziraphale’s spine up his neck, pressing harder as he went, leaving red marks in his wake. “What do you have to say for yourself, angel?”

“It was just - _ooh_-” he stiffened again as Crowley sucked roughly at his neck “-a few strokes, dear. I didn’t, ah-”

“You didn’t come.” Crowley swept his tongue under Aziraphale’s ear. “Is that what you’re trying to say, angel?”

“Yes. I didn’t come.”

Crowley brushed Aziraphale’s shoulder with his lips. “Do you want to?” He reached around to insert one hand between Aziraphale’s legs, where he squeezed his cock just a little too hard. “Ah, still making an effort, I see.”

“Yes, love.”

“Why did you touch yourself in the shower, Aziraphale?” Crowley slid his hands up to his boyfriend’s chest, pulling him closer to his body, pressing against him. Aziraphale could feel everything, from Crowley’s erection to his breath on the back of his neck. “Why did you do what I told you not to do?”

Aziraphale gulped. His cock, which had gone mostly soft in the shower, was nearly back to full hardness. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“You were just aching for me, weren’t you?” Crowley pulled Aziraphale even closer, dragging his erection against the top of the angel’s thigh. “You were so ready for me.”

“Yes, love,” Aziraphale said, aware he sounded a bit like a broken record. “You...you got me so hard…”

“Don’t blame me,” Crowley hissed, roughly pulling Aziraphale’s robe open and sinking his teeth into his shoulder, making Aziraphale yelp. “It’s not my fault you can’t follow my rules.”

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale was practically vibrating with desire, so much so that he didn’t even care how ridiculous he probably looked at this moment, with his robe wide open and his penis at full attention. “You’re right. I can’t resist what you do to me…”

“Take this off.” Crowley’s voice was low and fierce, and Aziraphale didn’t even think before he tore off the robe and dropped it so that he was naked in front of Crowley.

“That’s it, angel.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and pulled it back to press it against the front of his trousers. Aziraphale flexed his fingers, squeezing Crowley’s hard cock. “Feel that, angel,” Crowley commanded. “Feel how much I want you. Do you have any idea, Aziraphale? Do you know what you’ve been doing to me for six thousand goddamn years? Do you understand how I’ve craved you, how desperately I’ve desired you all this time?”

“I…” Aziraphale trembled. The honest truth was that he didn’t have any idea. Of course he and Crowley had talked about it since they’d gotten together, but because he’d been so far behind the demon when it came to falling in love, he could not actually conceive of how much Crowley had suffered in those millennia, either because of Aziraphale’s obliviousness or his cowardice.

“I need you, angel,” Crowley went on, his voice ragged. “I’m going to tell you what I need from you, and you’re going to give it to me.”

“Anything,” Aziraphale said. “Please, love, tell me what to do...tell me what you need. I’ll do anything.”

“Unzip me.”

Aziraphale turned around and began to work at Crowley’s trousers with shaking fingers. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, then looked up at Crowley, waiting for further instruction.

“On your knees, angel,” Crowley said. Aziraphale lowered himself to the floor. His cock was still hard, jutting out over his thighs. Crowley bent down and slowly traced a finger along it. “Get these off me,” he said.

Aziraphale nearly ripped the trousers in his haste to pull them off Crowley. Faced with Crowley’s gorgeous erection, he leaned forward, ready for whatever was coming next. Instead of telling him what to do, Crowley just reached out, grabbed his hair, and pulled him forward onto his dick.

Aziraphale was only too happy to take Crowley into his mouth. As he sucked him, Crowley’s fingers sank deeper into his hair, and Crowley moaned deep in his throat. The sound was wonderfully raw and primal, sexy in a way that seemed to make Aziraphale even harder. As if of its own free will, one of his hands drifted toward his cock, and as it did Crowley pushed him off, grabbed his arms, and hauled him back to his feet. Before Aziraphale even had a chance to react, Crowley’s hand was on him, moving rapidly up and down.

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped, his head falling against Crowley’s shoulder. “_Oooh_, darling…”

“You looked bloody delicious in those shorts,” Crowley hissed into Aziraphale’s ear, hand still moving, squeezing in all the right places. Aziraphale felt his boyfriend take hold of his own cock with his other hand and begin pumping it in tandem with Aziraphale’s. “I’m going to need you to start wearing them more often.”

“Mmph,” Aziraphale said, his eloquence having disappeared somewhere between getting on his knees for Crowley and standing back up. He still didn’t particularly like shorts, but he was willing to wear them again if it would drive Crowley wild like this.

“Kiss me, angel,” Crowley demanded, and Aziraphale did, messily and utterly lacking in any kind of finesse or technique. Aziraphale liked to think that he was a rather good kisser - he’d had his fair share of experiences before Crowley - but there were times, like this one, when substance took precedence over style, and one just wanted to taste and feel, without caring too much about how it was accomplished. Their kiss continued, fierce and unrelenting, and eventually, some specifically perfect mix of Crowley’s teeth, Aziraphale’s tongue, and Crowley’s right hand pushed the angel over the edge. He shuddered and groaned as he came, and Crowley devoured his groan.

Aziraphale reached down between them to add his hand to Crowley’s, and together they brought the demon to climax as well. When they’d both finished, they collapsed against each other, sweaty and panting and satisfied, holding each other up as their knees began to give out.

“Mmmm,” Crowley sighed contentedly. “I’d planned for that to go on longer, angel. I guess we’re both impatient bastards.”

“So it would appear.” Aziraphale miracled up a towel and used it to wipe himself off, then tossed it to Crowley, who did the same. Aziraphale picked up his robe and put it back on, and Crowley put on his underwear, though he left his trousers in a puddle on the floor as he came over to kiss Aziraphale.

“I love you,” Crowley said, looking into Aziraphale’s eyes. “I love you more than I’ll ever be able to say.”

“I love you too, darling. And I’ll gladly wear the shorts again, if you like.”

Crowley smiled. “Oh, I like.” He kissed Aziraphale’s still-sweaty temple. “I suppose I’ll get back to cooking, then?”

Aziraphale frowned. “I do hope nothing’s burned while we were…”

Crowley gave him a look and pointed to himself. “Demon, remember? There are ways to prevent such things from happening.”

“Right.” Aziraphale wrapped an arm around Crowley’s shoulders. “Let me help you, my dear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes out to my fiance, who allowed me to bite him in order to figure out where the best place would be for Crowley to bite Aziraphale at the beginning of this scene. 
> 
> Yes, he knew it was for fanfic research purposes!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the fic? Let me know!


End file.
